Mi razón
by MADkriz
Summary: FANFIC YAOI Pareja principal: Uruha (Primer guitarrista en the GazettE) Miyavi (Compositor, productor, arreglista, cantante y guitarrista.) Otros personajes: Ruki (Vocalista en the GazettE) Kai (Baterista y líder en the GazettE) Reita (Bajista en the GazettE) Aoi (Segunda guitarra en the GazettE) Bou (Ex guitarrista en An Cafe) ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE
1. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Monotonía, no muchos son capaces de verla acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa, algunos pueden escapar de ella antes de ser absorbidos, pero otros más sin poder evitarlo, se ven sumergidos tan rápido y silencioso que antes de darse cuenta se encuentran hundidos hasta el cuello.

De pronto son ya esclavos del día a día, absortos en el trabajo, creyendo que todo es solo parte de cada mañana, encerrados en ese universo, dando todo de sí mismos en medio de la soledad.

Quizá muchos creen que la vida de una celebridad es perfecta tan solo por la popularidad y el dinero, pero ese vacío del corazón no se llena solo con fans y gustos caros, esa habitación solitaria necesita ser llenada de vida con la llegada de alguien que cambie el mundo entero, alguien que de sentido a la existencia misma, alguien que traiga consigo una razón para seguir adelante.

La vida se rige por el destino, cada instante está planeado por una armonía perfecta, es cuestión de dejar que el tiempo pase y es justo en el momento en que menos lo esperas, cuando estás dentro de una nueva historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Intentando escaparme de todo el ruido de la ciudad y el estrés del trabajo había decidido visitar un lugar lejano de la civilización, lejos del humo de las calles y la ruidosa gente. Esa mañana me había vestido de buen ánimo, mis maletas estaban llenas de planes para más de una semana, mi agenda solo contenía paz, calma, ganas de tomar un respiro y perderme del mundo entero. La música dentro del auto gritaba a todo volumen el canto de libertad y sí, todo en ese instante tenía cara de metas a punto de ser cumplidas; la principal era descansar, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa al comprobar que una persona como yo no puede tener vida privada y que tampoco puede hacer planes, sino huir al sentir el impulso, cuando las ganas de ser libre tocan a la puerta, sí, hay que huir con la ligereza de un gato. Claro, si es que se logra. 

Al abrir la puerta del coche ya había más de diez personas aguardando afuera de aquel hotel onsen y justo cuando puse un pie en el piso comenzó el barullo de la prensa y las preguntas habituales. 

– Miyavi, ¿hay alguien que te acompaña? – preguntó el primer valiente con su grabadora en mano, siendo empujado ridículamente por el siguiente.

– Miyavi, ¿es verdad que hubo problemas con la editorial y es por eso que te alejas un tiempo? – como siempre, las historias que escribían ellos por su cuenta lograban impresionarme más que las que yo pudiera llegar a escribir en algún momento de mi carrera.

– Miyavi, ¿es cierto que has venido en busca de inspiración por falta de trama para tu siguiente novela? – no faltaba tampoco el que lo tilda a uno de inútil, pasado, sobreexplotado y además de todo, ¿ya dije inútil?

– Miyavi, fuentes confiables de información revelan que has venido al encuentro de la chica que te inspiró para la creación de tu último libro: "El viento sabe que te amo". Necesitamos que la presentes a los medios y nos cuentes sus planes a futuro, dinos… - claro, imposible olvidar a aquellos que se arman toda una historia de amor, siempre pasa, si no ven, inventan, si no tienen, inventan, si no pueden explicar, inventan. No hay historia que se escape de sus manos, no hay secreto que les pase de noche, aunque ese secreto haya salido de la infinita nada; justo ahí se habían terminado mi paciencia, por lo que, antes de entrar me decidí a responderles.

– Vine aquí para estar solo por un momento, el ruido y la gente me tienen aturdido, si bien es cierto que no he comenzado nuevo material, no es por falta de inspiración, sino que después de cinco novelas publicadas en menos de medio año, necesito un poco de descanso, de paz y tranquilidad, conmigo y mi mente. Por tanto me atrevo a pedirles que sean tan amables de darme un respiro, ya contestaré a sus insistentes preguntas cuando decida que es el tiempo. 

Di la vuelta sabiendo bien que ese espacio para mí mismo era ahora una especie de fantasía que no podría llegar a cumplirse, tenía seguro que toda mi estancia sería el mismo infierno si me dejaba llevar por ese ánimo tan abrumador. Aun cuando había iniciado la caminata me invadieron con nuevas preguntas pero decidí ignorarlos por completo. Entré al lugar un tanto fastidiado, preguntándome el origen de la fuga de información, pero solo logré encontrar una explicación: la vida de un escritor no es suya, es de quien puede comprarla y como último consumidor, cualquiera que desee saberla.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, soy novato en ésta plataforma, por lo que espero un poco de paciencia en lo que logro acoplarme a la página, espero que les guste y trataré de actualizar al menos dos veces por semana.

Gracias de antemano por leer mi fanfic.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Qué hermosa me parecía aquella mañana, lucía tranquila, como si todo el mundo hubiese recapacitado y decidido largarse para dejarme tranquilo. Pero nada podría ser tan perfecto en el mundo luego de seis años de carrera y tres de los mismos envuelto en chismes polémicos, sumado a ello el vivir en un país donde no ocurre nada relevante, donde el índice de delincuencia es tan bajo que una bicicleta robada es suficiente para desplegar a media estación local de policía y un par que sigan la noticia. Sí, una de las peores combinaciones pues la sección de espectáculos debe abarcar más de lo debido para cubrir los huecos y es donde toman a sujetos "misteriosos" como yo; noticia segura, creían. Con todo aquello podría presumir de sentidos tan agudos y quizá un sexto sentido que me ha salvado el pellejo, evitando ser víctima de paparazzis con suerte y fotografías indeseadas.

Esas personas son tercas testarudas, creen que si no han encontrado nada, es porque se encuentra bien escondido y si se esconde es porque algo grande debe ser, así es como piensan que se atrapa a lo que ellos llaman "peces gordos". Yo siempre me he preguntado si no pueden pensar en una explicación menos complicada, pues quizá si no encuentran nada es simplemente porque no hay nada que deba ser encontrado. Vaya que los bastardos saben cómo arruinarle a uno el día.

Tenía en ese lugar poco más de veinticuatro horas tristemente desperdiciadas entre el miedo de ser abordado por uno de los que me seguían y las pocas ganas de salir de mi habitación; injusto, lo sé, pero entre estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, sin nadie que me moleste a salir y arriesgarme a ser interrumpido a mitad de cualquier actividad, sinceramente era un debate interno difícil de ganar. Cierto era también que nunca me he ocultado de ellos, que siempre me muestro tal y como soy, que ofrezco lo que quieren ver las personas en cada entrevista, por ello es que también puedo asegurar que son en realidad insaciables.

Tuve que poner mucha atención para determinar la hora en que las ratas volvían a su madriguera, era el único momento del día en que podía salir libremente a tomar un baño en las aguas termales en lugar de solo meterme a la tina cual infante a salpicar el piso y la pared con la fuente improvisada que suponen los labios cuando el ocio es más fuerte que uno mismo y claro, esas oportunidades no deben ser desperdiciadas, así que tomé la toalla, me puse las sandalias, y salí de mi habitación; ese aire de libertad que me gustaría preservar para siempre.

Al llegar a las termas todo se sentía realmente tranquilo, sin una sola alma más dentro además de mí y entonces podía dejar de lado las pantuflas de interior, permitir que la toalla cayera por fin al piso recorriendo mi espalda lentamente, rozando suavemente las piernas y permitiendo que mi cuerpo se humedeciera un poco con el ambiente. Al entrar al agua podía sentir mi ser fundirse con la naturaleza poco a poco, podía reconocer una vez más el sonido de mis latidos y el llenar de mis pulmones que se vaciaban lento, tranquilo, tan suave que parecía como si todos los problemas se perdieran más allá del vapor.

Ya no veía más allá, ya nada era blanco o negro, solo quedaba el gris del vapor y ese suave sonido del agua correr tan despacio que no pude más que cerrar mis ojos y permitirme viajar entre pensamientos vacíos o eso planeaba, hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron mi trance, abrí los ojos para ver el rostro de la bestia que me había desconcentrado, la bestia que eligió la misma hora tan entrada la noche para venir a manchar mi tan anhelada soledad, esa bestia de hermosas y torneadas piernas blancas, que aun a la distancia podía adivinar su suavidad, la portadora de ese fresco aroma que llenó mi olfato enseguida con toques de jazmín, ese rostro de muñeca que me hacía caer en cuenta que sin planearlo había entrado a un baño mixto y estaba completamente desnudo sin posibilidad de salir huyendo sin mostrar al menos algunos centímetros de piel prohibida, teniendo como único escape del exhibicionismo el terminar con la toalla empapada al envolverme en ella apenas me empezara a levantar; qué idiota me sentí en ese momento.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando la chica me miró desde su sitio, me saludaba a la distancia con una ligera reverencia o eso quería creer, comenzando a quitarse la bata de baño que de cualquier modo no ocultaba mucho de esas prodigiosas piernas. No iba a poder evitar observarla, al menos hasta reaccionar que me estoaba sobrepasando y que de seguir dejando a la imaginación volar a gusto y placer provocaría sin remedio la sensación intranquila de mi entrepierna, cerré los ojos y decidí quedarme así por el mayor tiempo posible, esperaba lograr poner la mente en blanco antes de cometer, decir o proyectar cualquier cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirme.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, segundos, minutos, horas, pero yo seguía sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos desde el instante en que la chica desconocida había tirado la bata para entrar al agua. La posición se estaba volviendo ya un poco incómoda al no haberme movido más que para respirar y seguir existiendo, por lo que recliné hacia atrás, encontrando que mi cabeza lograba recargar a la perfección con la piedra detrás de mío. Qué cómodo era ahora, excepto claro por la evidencia de que, sin poder hacer nada, mi mente había volado un poco más de lo que debí haberle permitido y es que, caramba, si algo tenía que admitir era que una de las mayores desgracias de ser una figura pública era la falta de libertad para cubrir ciertas necesidades y claro, una mano con la cual hacer justicia era más un chiste bastante triste que la solución a mis problemas. En ese debate interno me perdía hasta que escuché una leve risa y no puedo evitar el sentimiento de vacío que llenó mi estómago de inmediato.

Momentos más tarde escuché la puerta abrirse con cierta brusquedad, no podía creer que en verdad hubieran más de dos personas con el gusto por los baños de agua termal de madrugada, aunque el panorama cambió cuando ella se movió de súbito en el agua, provocándome abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que ya me daba la espalda, esa espalda blanca, tersa y que apenas me dio oportunidad a reaccionar que había un sujeto de aspecto severo que, viéndola como depredador a su presa se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le reprochó - te he buscado durante horas - su tono molesto podía hacerme hervir la sangre, ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre le hablara en público de esa manera?, ¿o era más bien que además sus nulos modales le dictaban ignorar mi presencia? No lo sabía, pero sin esperar a que ella le responda, siguió hablando - ¿sabes qué? No me expliques nada, vamos a la habitación, tememos que llamar a los demás que también te están buscando para decirles que ya te encontré - la tomó del brazo y la sacó del agua, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano le ponía la bata de baño sobre los hombros, pensé que quizá ella quería decir algo pero el ridículo rubio que, ni idea por qué, pero llevaba una banda en la nariz, la interrumpió - ya te dije Shima, me explicarás esto en la habitación, no quiero tu lloriqueo por todos los pasillos, además no soy el único preocupado por ti, los otros también lo están.

Salieron entre tirones y algunos forcejeos, el raro de cabello desteñido parecía seguirle reprochando cuando, al parecer, habían sido encontrados por uno de los otros chicos mencionados, pues una nueva voz masculina se escuchó en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada detrás de ellos. Me quedé entonces ahí, quieto sin poder hacer nada, esperando que aquella belleza fuera salvada por el chico que ni siquiera pude ver y al menos ahora sabía que la chica que acababa de cautivarme se llamaba Shima; tan solo esperaba que el fenómeno rudo no fuera su pareja, sería de verdad una lástima.


End file.
